A Year in the Life
by DaisyDee323
Summary: "Welcome to Dalton. I think you'll find we're all a bit crazy here." In which Kurt spends his senior year at Dalton. There will be make-ups, break-ups and secret Karaoke parties in Wes' bathroom. Not to mention Wescapades and eventual Klaine. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**_Author's note:_ So this is the prologue; I promise it gets better (and funnier) next chapter but this is necessary background info. Please review and let me know what you think, ways I could improve etc. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, sadly. But I do own season 2 on box set XD**

"Smile!" Rachel ordered as she took a photo of Kurt and Mercedes putting on their best theatrical grins. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Kurt," Mercedes confessed, pulling him into a bear hug. Before he knew it the entire glee club had squashed in for a group hug, with Kurt suffocating in the centre.

"Guys!" Kurt cried, attempting to wriggle free of Rachel's iron grip "It's not like I'm leaving the country."

"You might as well be," Tina called from the edge of the hug "we're hardly going to see you anymore!" This statement was accompanied by even more enthusiastic hugging and eventually Kurt had to scream "Help!" before his friends got the idea and ended their bone crushing display of affection.

Kurt took this as a cue to give his well prepared goodbye speech. He stepped up onto his tip-toes and began "I want to thank all of you for coming to my house today, I wanted to say goodbye to you as a whole because I know I wouldn't be the person I am today without each and every one of you," at this point Rachel promptly burst into tears and Mercedes smiled fondly at Kurt, encouraging him to go on. "I wanted to offer you guys a huge thank-you," he continued "and just say that I'm really sorry that I won't be able to see you all everyday anymore. I don't know how I'll cope without my dysfunctional Glee family."

Now it was Kurt's turn to start crying and, after Finn put a comforting arm around him, another group hug started up. Kurt didn't mid it this time though; he was going to see his friends so little when he was boarding at Dalton that he relished any time spent with them now.

He'd been at Dalton last year too, so this wasn't a complete change. But last year he'd been living at home and had been able to see his Glee friends after school so it hadn't truly felt like they'd been separated. How could it when he had been having sleepovers with Rachel and Mercedes every other weekend?

However, after working out how much Kurt spent on fuel for the two hour drive to Dalton, Burt and Carole soon realised that it would be much cheaper for him to board there instead. So off he was going: to live at Dalton away from his family and friends.

The only thing getting Kurt through was the knowledge that he wouldn't be alone when he got there. His friends Wes and David would be there and, of course, there would be Blaine.

Blaine; he'd hardly seen him all summer. They'd only met up now and then to go for coffee or shop at the mall but the rest of the time Blaine had been out of town. He'd been living with his parents at their town house in New York, staying with his older brother who was studying in England and he'd even gone on a sailing holiday to Australia for a couple of weeks.

As a consequence Kurt had been forced to phone or skype Blaine whenever they had a free moment, as neither of them were prepared to let their friendship dwindle over the holidays. But video chatting with Blaine as he sat with his brother in the Cambridge University student lounge wasn't quite the same as talking to Blaine face to face in the Dalton rec room.

So, although it was going to hurt being away from his Lima best friends, Kurt couldn't wait to see his Dalton ones.

Kurt was brought back down to earth by Carole announcing that he'd have to leave soon if he wanted to arrive at Dalton on time. Finn and a few others went upstairs to help Burt carry Kurt's copious luggage to the car, leaving Kurt alone to say goodbye to the girls and Artie.

"You promise to bring us back some hot private school guys?" Satannah asked, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'll try but you know that I get first dibs," Kurt replied, smiling back.

All of a sudden Brittney started sobbing loudly, and she fiercely wrapped her arms around Kurt. "I'll miss you so much," she murmured into his shoulder "you were my unicorn and my dolphin but now you're going!"

"It'll be okay, Britt," Kurt soothed "I promise to come back and see you all whenever I can." Seemingly satisfied Brittney pulled back, looked Kurt straight in the eyes and said seriously "I shall ask my leprechaun to watch over you, he will make sure the sharks don't bite you and that you find your very own unicorn."

Everyone apart from Santannah looked thoroughly confused at this. "Britt's got an Irish exchange student staying with her this year," Santannah explained "and obviously, because he's Irish, he will be a leprechaun." Brittney nodded happily at this, ignoring the amused looks of the faces of everyone else.

* * *

"That's everything," Burt proclaimed as he crammed the last of Kurt's suitcases into the boot of his car. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys then," Kurt said to the group of his friends standing outside his house in the fading light. "I promise to send weekly e-mails and visit whenever I can."

After a final fist-bump with Artie and assuring Mercedes he'd let her know if she needed to drive to Dalton and attack anyone, he walked over to his car. When he reached it his dad gave him a quick hug before stepping back to join the group that were waiting by the house.

Kurt looked back at his loving friends and family one more time before resolutely he got in his car, turned the keys in the ignition and began driving off to Dalton. The glorious pink sunset almost burned his eyes and as he fiddled with the radio one thought kept on popping into Kurt's mind over and over again.

_Dalton, here I come…_


	2. Reunited

**_Author's Note: _So this is where the fun begins. I hope you enjoy my zany sense of humor... and Wes and David. I love me some Wevid antics :') Also please review, feedback will help me improve my writing and I'm always grateful for constructive criticism.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Glee, but it's on my wish list :)**

Kurt walked slowly up the stone steps to the grand oak front doors of the Dalton Academy senior accommodation block. He'd just left his luggage with a team of stewards who had presented him with a key to his room and checked him off a list of boarders that year. Kurt pushed open the large doors before him and stepped into a spacious entrance hall with dark wooden flooring and an impossibly high ceiling.

Kurt had never been into the accommodation block at Dalton before so he was pleased to see that it was as exquisitely furnished as the rest of the school, with ornate, twisting staircases either side of a large set of doors at the end of the room. Just as Kurt was admiring the beauty and peace of the place something brought him crashing out of his reverie.

"Kuuuuuuuuurt!"came the high pitched battle cry; closely followed by two large objects ramming into him and proceeding to jump up and down with him trapped in their arms. Kurt's first thought was that due to their excitement the jumping creatures must be puppies, then he thought that (due to their size) they must be mutant puppies. Then they started talking and he realised it was, in fact, a fate much worse than giant mutant puppies… it was Wes and David.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! You're back! We've missed you! David squealed, still jumping on the spot with Kurt in his arms.

"We've got loaaaaads to tell you Mama Kurt!" Wes enthused, watching fondly as David attempted to get Kurt to jump and almost broke his back in the process.

"Now, now David," Wes warned, don't break your new toy – you only just got him." David pulled a sad face and reluctantly let Kurt go, resisting the urge to laugh at the look of sheer disorientation on his face.

Kurt recovered quickly however "Hey gummy bear," David smiled at Kurt's nickname for him "emperor of evil," Kurt nodded at Wes who grinned back"…have you both had a good break?"

"Good thanks," Wes replied

"Not as totally awesome as Blaine's though," David finished.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked casually, trying not to betray his excitement that he'd get to see him soon. "Is he here yet?" Wes and David exchanged wicked grins before they took hold of Kurt and dragged him towards the large staircase on the left of the room.

"Forget about Blaine for a bit," David suggested, biting back a smile " we want to introduce you to your new roommate."

"I'm getting a roommate?" Kurt asked, perplexed "but I only applied for a single room."

"Keep up Porcelain," Wes teased "David and I thought you might get lonely in a room on your own so we pulled a few strings and found you someone _perfect_ to room with."

They had reached the top of the stairs now and were walking down a long, wide corridor. Something about the way Wes had said 'perfect' made Kurt feel uneasy. "You haven't paired me with someone crazy because it's your rubbish idea of a joke have you?" he asked dubiously.

"Well we think he's crazy-" David started, pulling Kurt to a halt outside the door at the end of the corridor. "But we're sure you'll _love_ him," Wes finished, pushing Kurt through the door in front of them.

It took Kurt a while to process what he was seeing once he'd stumbled into the room. The first thing he noticed was the boy. There he was, sitting on the ledge of a bay window at the end of the room. Even the simple outfit of faded jeans and a white T-shirt made him look angelic to Kurt. He couldn't help but admire the way the evening sunset shone through the window, framing a few escapee curls breaking free of the gel plastered all over the boy's hair.

Of the two, Kurt was the first to speak "Blaine! It's so great to see you again!" he enthused, and then cringed at how desperate it had sounded. Blaine didn't seem to care though; he beamed, hopped up from the window ledge and walked straight over to hug Kurt. "It's great to see you too Kurt! I can't believe how long it's been…" Blaine replied, pulling back from the hug. They both smiled up at eachother for a brief moment before Wes and David jumped into the room simultaneously, yelling "SURPRISE!"

Kurt jumped, startled by the sudden noise. He'd had all summer to relax and de-stress, but the one thing he'd forgotten to do was prepare himself for Wes and David: around those two you needed nerves of steel and constant vigilance to survive.

Blaine was unfazed however; he'd had years of training. From sneak attacks to being locked in cupboards, nothing Wes or David did surprised him anymore. He still acted shocked though, he didn't want to hurt their feeling after they put so much effort into being, what they called, 'stealthy ninjas'.

"Wow guys," Blaine deadpanned "you really got me there, I'm such a nervous wreck right now."

David looked crushed at his obvious sarcasm "We try Blainey, we really do," he whined "You're just not the innocent and easily terrified sophomore you used to be."

Wes pretended to wipe away a tear from his eye and continued "I like to think we've taught you well. You are now unfazable, have great reflexes and will never be tricked into eating pondweed again. I'm so proud."

"Pondweed?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Long story. No time. Forget all about it," Blaine said quickly, shooting Wes a warning glance.

"Well Kurt the thing with the pondweed is-" David began.

"What matters is," Blaine interrupted, abruptly changing the subject "that you two said you were bringing my new roommate to me. Where is he?"

Wes and David exchanged wicked grins then, and turned to Kurt and Blaine. "We were just taking Kurt to his new roommate incidentally," Wes said, smiling sweetly.

"That's great and everything, but I still don't know what this guy's like. I don't want to room with someone I don't really know," Kurt pointed out.

"Funny you say that," David replied "we know quite a bit about him and personally think that he's stupid-"

"Smells," Wes interjected.

"Doesn't appreciate the beauty of a stealthy ninja," David took over.

"... and has all the physical attributes of a hobbit," Wes finished.

"Well then why did you pair him with such a douchebag?" Blaine asked; the looks on Wes and David's faces made him certain they were up to something. Never had those smiles ended in anything other than extreme annoyance, destruction or (once) the need for a new art and design classroom. So Blaine was wary and alert.

"Blaine, it just so happens that the said douchebag is one of our best friends..." Wes teased; enjoying the fact that neither Kurt or Blaine had cottoned on yet.

"Is it Nick?" Blaine asked.

"No," David said.

"Who's Nick," Kurt enquired.

"It's not Nick," David sighed.

"Why shouldn't it be Nick?" Blaine countered.

"Will I like Nick?" Kurt interjected.

"But-" David flailed.

"Yeah Kurt, I think you'll really get on with Nick," replied Blaine.

"Guys-"

"He won't leave dirty socks around will he? I may have to draw up some rules for Nick." Kurt continued, ignoring David's interruptions.

"Don't-"

"I wouldn't, if you want a clean tidy guy then it's Nick," Blaine assured.

"Listen-"

"Maybe, but I won't be pushed around be Nick."

"Will you-"

"Nick's decent. You won't need to worry about Nick."

"I-"

"So when do I move in with Nick?"

"_It's not Nick! Will you please stop talking about Nick!_" David shouted in exasperation.

"What's wrong with Nick?" Kurt asked innocently.

"I... I..." David stammered, before leaning on Wes for support and trying not to break down into tears of helplessness. Feeling sorry for his friend, but mostly not wanting his new top to get damp, Wes decided now was probably a good time to interject.

"It's YOU Blainey!" he cried "you and Kurt will be dorming together!"

Kurt turned to Blaine with a huge smile on his face "that's great! We can have movie nights, musical Mondays and I won't have to share with Nick who may or may not leave dirty socks around!"

Blaine smiled back at him, ignored David's whimper at the mention of Nick's name and asked "what's a musical Monday?"

"Well every Monday we pick a musical and the songs we sing can _only_ be from that musical," Kurt explained.

"That sounds totally awesome!" Blaine exclaimed "we could even have a..." he stopped talking then and his face lit up, as if something had just dawned on him. Blaine then turned menacingly towards Wes and David, narrowed his eyes and said "if I'm Kurt's roommate that means you guys think I'm a..._hobbit_?"

Wes weighed up the levels of crazy in Blaine's eyes and realised now was probably a good time to run. Fast. Wes garbled "gotta go, bags to unpack, people to terrorise, rooms to wreck, byeee..." and ran out of the room, dragging the now shaking David with him.

"So..." said Blaine, turning to Kurt with his eyes completely normal again and a charming smile on his face "welcome to Dalton. I think you'll find we're all a bit crazy here."


	3. Dalton 101

**Author's Note: So the new chapter is up; I present to you further Wescapades and some Dalton history. There'll be plenty of Klaine moments coming up soon too :) **

**Also I'd like to say thanks to everyone who alerted & favourited this story, you made me grin like a lunatic XD Also a huge virtual hug to Different Child for my first review. I promise to use my newly found spelling skills wisely :)**

**But now for the chapter:**

* * *

Dalton. Kurt had thought that after being a pupil there for a couple of terms he knew all there was to it. He had no idea how wrong he was.

It was only after his whistle stop tour from Wes and David, given on the Sunday before the autumn term was due to start (and the day after he had officially moved in), that Kurt began to appreciate how complicated and crazy a place Dalton really was. Two whole terms had barely been enough to scratch the surface.

* * *

It was around 7 o'clock on Sunday morning when Wes and David burst breezily into Kurt and Blaine's room. Ignoring the sleepy (and somewhat murderous) look on Kurt's face, Wes strode purposefully over to his bed and perched on the end of it, whilst David made his way across the room to pull open the curtains and then shake the sleeping Blaine awake.

Only when Blaine was also sitting upright in bed, looking equally as murderous as Kurt, did Wes begin to talk.

"Dalton. A place of ancient history, intrigue and culture," he proclaimed.

"Famed for its many rituals and historic ways," David joined in, in a theatrical voice.

"Not to mention the infamous legends that tell of Dalton's danger to outsiders, when then enter the midst – unaware of the ways of the land," Wes finished off, staring at Kurt purposefully, as if what he was saying made complete sense.

Kurt couldn't say he agreed with him, however.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked.

"He wants to give you the Dalton tour," Blaine explained, sleepily.

"How did you understand that?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"They did the same to me years ago," Blaine mumbled, pulling himself back under the covers and burying his head under the pillow. "Oh, and good luck," he added as an afterthought, before falling promptly back to sleep.

_Well I can see _you're _not going to be very helpful,_ Kurt thought.

"Why do I even need a tour Wes? I was here last year," Kurt asked, exasperated and anxious to get back to sleep.

"But you weren't dorming!" David exclaimed "you only saw the lessons and the teachers and the dining hall. The real Dalton is so much more."

"We're here to give you the Dalton 101," Wes said ruefully, his eyes gleaming "so rise and shine sleepy head! We've got work to do!"

In later years Kurt would look back on that moment as precisely the _wrong_ time to kick Wes off the end of his bed. However at the time it had felt immensely satisfying. That was until David, exacting revenge on behalf of Wes, displayed the true depth of his ninja qualities as he jumped across the room, landed on Kurt's bed and yanked the covers off in one swift movement.

If Kurt hadn't been so busy screaming he would've been very impressed.

* * *

"I thought we would start with a brief rundown of the dorming system before we showed you around the building."

It was half an hour after Kurt had dragged himself out of bed and he was now perched sleepily on the edge of the windowsill in Wes and David's room, trying and failing to listen carefully to what Wes was telling him.

"So is there anything specific you want to know or shall I tell you it all?" Wes mistook Kurt's silence for rapt attention and continued "the building is mainly split into two halves: accommodation and facilities. The only accommodation you need to worry about is the first floor, which is senior rooms only. Although if you ever need to visit a freshman or sophomore they're on the ground floor and juniors are on the second floor."

Kurt yawned loudly, hoping Wes would get the hint and shut up.

However Wes was persistent and loved the sound of his own voice too much "also each floor has its own kitchen and homework room, but we'll show you round those later."

"Kitchen?" Kurt asked; suddenly awake "as in a place where I can bake?"

"We normally just use it to reheat pizzas, but I'm sure you could bake too," David chipped in.

Kurt suddenly felt a lot more enthusiastic about his tour now; each floor had its _own kitchen_, which meant he could potentially bake to his heart's content. And nothing cheered him up more than baking.

"Although I wouldn't let Wes help with any of your cooking if I were you," David warned.

Wes groaned "_thousands_ of times I have been cooking safely with you David. But blow up a microwave and set your apron on fire just _one_ time..."

There was a brief silence in which Kurt was trying desperately to stop himself from laughing at the look of painful memories on David's face before Wes continued

"...and then there are the Dalton facilities, exclusively for dormers. In this building for our use we have a breakfast hall, a senior common room, the senior games room, a gym, an indoor pool, a library and the famous Dalton home cinema. Other buildings have some cool facilities too but David and I have done our research and reckon that we have the best."

"Wait," Kurt said incredulously "firstly there's more than one accommodation building? And secondly... home cinema?"

Wes nodded sagely, enjoying the feeling of imparting his extensive knowledge of Dalton to someone that actually cared "there are three accommodation buildings, each with different names. Our building's called Zeus but there's also Hermes building and Ares building. Your accommodation building is basically your house."

"Like in Harry Potter!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Except that in Harry Potter the headmaster has a beard but here Mr. Barnes put me in detention when I suggest he grow one," David grumbled.

"David. Mr Barnes sucks and all, but I think you got _that_ detention for saying that he was suppressing your magical gene and that you'd set Dobby on him," Wes reminded.

"It's a matter of opinion," David countered "I personally think that he has a phobia of beards. Which is why I shall turn up to my next geography lesson wearing a false one."

Wes just rolled his eyes and continued "there are in-school competitions throughout the year and the houses compete against eachother, but the events are just for dormers so I doubt you'll have noticed them last year. Most people get quite competitive though, if your house wins the most events then you get presented with the legendary Brownhill trophy at the end of the year."

"You're telling me people get all worked up over a cup?" Kurt asked sceptically.

"I would die for that cup!" David proclaimed; the expression on his face was so passionate that Kurt couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"David is living proof of what that cup does to people," Wes affirmed "but Ares house have had possession of it for the past 4 years."

David gave a small shudder as Wes said this and Kurt tried once more to suppress laughter.

He was sure Wes and David were over exaggerating; it sounded like he's stepped straight into Hogwarts. If he were to accept their word for everything he might as well be expecting to attend a school Quiddicth match.

Dorming at Dalton couldn't be that different to when he attended last year. Could it?

"But now we've got all that talking out of the way, are you ready for the tour?" Wes said, jumping out of his seat exuberantly. "I think we should start with the swimming pool..."

* * *

It was a full two hours later that Kurt found himself being dragged towards the final room in his tour of the seemingly endless Zeus building.

After the initial thrill of how spectacularly huge and grand Dalton was had worn off, Kurt had grown tired pretty quickly. He'd much prefer to be catching up with Blaine as opposed to being dragged around as Wes and David's pet.

And when he said pet he meant it literally.

"David! What did I tell you about stroking my hair?" Kurt asked, for what felt like the tenth time, as he saw the other boy's hand hovering dangerously close to his head.

"I'm sorry Kurt," David pleaded "It just looks so soft. Please can I stroke it?"

"No" Kurt replied forcefully.

"David," Wes interjected "you've made him all angsty now. We're going to have to walk him to work it off."

"I never knew friends could be this hard work," David retorted.

"You said you'd look after him remember?" Wes complained "but once the novelty wore off I've been the one that's had to walk him and feed him."

"You have _never_ fed me," Kurt pointed out.

"You steal my Red Vines, it's practically the same thing," Wes replied.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked. He was genuinely mystified. Whenever he stole Wes' food he made sure he was as careful as possible because Wes could get strangely protective of his snacks.

"I count them Kurt, do keep up," Wes responded, grabbing hold of David's hand and practically marching him towards the door at the end of the corridor.

"Wait!" called Kurt, jogging after them "you _count _your Red Vines? Are you aware how mad..." but as Wes flung open the doors to the one room Kurt had yet to see he trailed off mid sentence and stood, gaping at the sight in front of him.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN... what do you guys think it is? Giant lizard monster? Sue Sylvester in drag? Dobby, finally come to get Mr. Barnes? Anyone who guesses correctly gets virtual cookies XD**

**Also I'm always open to constructive criticism so if you've got any feedback or advice please let me know and leave a review :)**


	4. Nathan

**Author's Note: I'm sorry the update is so late – I lost my iPod and it had all of the drafts for my chapters on. But I've found it again now so it's back to business :) And a HUGE virtual hug to Sweet-Porcelain16 for my second review. I thank you very mucly :D another huge thank-you to the people favouriting this story, you guys make my day :) (and if any of you want to leave a review I won't complain ;))**

**Also you guys will be able to witness Wes and David's friend making techniques. I advise **_**not**_** to try them at home. Or ever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. But I have considered kidnapping it a few times ;D**

* * *

"NATHAAAAAAAN!" cried Kurt at the top of his voice, as he ran forwards into the room and hugged the tall gangly teen standing in the middle of it.

"Kurt!" exclaimed the teen, hugging him back furiously "It's been ages!"

Kurt pulled away from the hug, smiling back at the other boy, and then properly noticed his surroundings for the first time.

He was in the middle of a huge wood panelled room, opposite a wall with large windows that displayed beautiful views of the Dalton gardens and also, hidden behind a patch of trees and ornamental bushes, what appeared to be a boating lake.

After having taken in the stunning scenery outside, Kurt turned his attention to the inside of the room. Along the left hand wall there was an imposing bookcase that stretched the entire length of the wall and even had a ladder attached to it so that people could reach the upper shelves (which came dangerously close to scraping the ceiling).

In front of this bookcase there was a large study table, around which about 20 chairs were placed. A few eager students were already sat down at it, anxiously perfecting the details of their summer homework assignments.

The right hand side of the room was a marked contrast to the left. There was an enormous flat screen TV on the wall, and a collection of identical sofas were arranged in a semi circle around it. Not to mention a case of DVDs stored underneath the television that almost rivalled the bookshelf on the opposite wall.

But in the middle of the room there was just open space, except from the room being taken up by Kurt and the other boy. And now Wes, who was walking towards them.

"So Kurt, welcome to the Zeus house senior common room..." he trailed off when he saw that Kurt had company "and who's this then? A friend? A boyfriend?"

"A lover?" David chipped in, following Wes into the room.

"What?" spluttered Kurt.

"No!" clarified the boy "I'm Nathan, I was in French with Kurt last year, and sorry to break it to you but I'm _straight_."

Wes eyed him suspiciously as David walked around Nathan in a full circle, looking him up and down, occasionally stopping to sniff or poke him.

"He appears to be safe enough," David concluded "certainly not a threat to Blaine."

Wes mused for a moment and then, seeming to come to a decision, stuck his hand and out said "hello Nathan, I'm your new friend"

"Ooh, ooh, me too!" David squealed, also sticking his hand out "I love new friends! They're much more exciting than hobbits like Blaine. He wouldn't even let me tie ribbons in his hair!"

"And he got unfairly angry when I swapped his gel for pink hair dye..." Wes grumbled.

"Not to mention him refusing to be our lab rat when we needed to experiment on the effects of sulphuric acid on curly hair," David added.

"But now we have you, Nathan!" Wes exclaimed, as both he and David turned to him with angelic expressions on their faces, and their hands still stuck out for Nathan to shake.

Nathan looked at Kurt in shock, confusion and panic whilst Kurt just shook his head fondly. "They don't mean half of what they say. Probably." Kurt said, trying to be reassuring "the safest thing to do is shake their hands and if you're lucky they'll follow you around for a week and then get bored."

"If I'm lucky?" Nathan asked, as many emotions (fear seeming to be the predominant one) crossed his face. Kurt nodded enthusiastically at him, causing Nathan to turn towards Wes and David and shake their hands gingerly.

The transformation in Wes and David from the moment Nathan touched them was huge. Enormous, identical (and somewhat evil) grins appeared on their faces. They stared at Nathan, unblinking, before Wes broke the silence.

"Now that we're best friends there's so much we've got to catch up on," he began, taking one of Nathan's arms.

"And I might as well go ahead and tell my mum to cook for one extra person at Thanksgiving," David continued, grabbing Nathan's other arm and practically dragging him across the room to one of the armchairs, were he and Wes unceremoniously plonked him down.

Kurt watched in amusement as Nathan tried to get up, only to find David climbing onto his lap and attempting to tell him all about the last family gathering he'd had the misfortune to attend and where his poor Aunt Bessie had had a disastrous affair with the cheesecake.

Kurt was about to go over and remind David that he didn't actually have an Aunt Bessie, when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the open doorway of the common room, only to see a thin faced boy standing there, gazing intently at him with an unreadable expression across his sharp features.

Kurt's eyes met with his for the briefest of moments, during which he felt he was being scrutinised, evaluated and degraded all at once. Just as Kurt was beginning to feel uncomfortable the other boy blinked, turned on his heel, and walked off.

Kurt had an overwhelming desire to follow him, confused as he was by the odd interaction. However he was distracted by the sounds of Nathan in distress and thought he'd better step in to save his friend instead, for it was never fun being left at the mercy of Wes and David.

As Kurt approached the armchair where Nathan was captured he heard David saying "you're such a good listener Nathan; I can tell we're going to be great friends."

Kurt didn't have the heart to tell him that anyone would be a good listener if their arms were tied to a chair (with a Dalton tie nonetheless) and someone else had their hands clamped over your mouth. This thought didn't seem to have occurred to David as he was smiling serenely. If Kurt was being honest it was quite a worrying sight.

"Don't be silly. Nathan and I are much better friends, aren't we Nathan?" Wes interjected.

This was met by a brief period of mumbling from Nathan before David cut him off by saying "yes but Nathan likes me a lot more than you. He _understands_ me and listens to me. Although I must admit he's not much of a talker..."

This statement was met by further indignant mumbling and struggling from Nathan, who had resorted to weirdly butting his head in an attempt to make David overbalance and fall off his lap. All it really succeeded in going was making him look like an insane nodding dog.

As much as Kurt thought this sight was hilarious he did feel sorry for his friend (after all, he knew firsthand how intense Wes and David could be), so he decided to save the day.

He was relieved of this pressure, however, by Blaine who had chosen that precise moment to walk into the senior common room.

As he entered the room three different things happened almost simultaneously.

Firstly, Kurt's heart sped up to an incredible pace and he felt a faint pink flush come to his cheeks; something he was sure would make him about as attractive as a ripe tomato.

Secondly, David leaped off Nathan's lap as both he and Wes called "I wasn't cheating! I swear!" whilst standing in front of the armchair that housed Nathan, in an attempt to hide him from Blaine's view.

Thirdly and finally, Nathan performed a stunning acrobatic manoeuvre, in which he leaped and twisted over the human barrier Wes and David had placed before him, ran for his life shouting "FREEDOM!" and then took shelter in the form of crouching behind Blaine.

It was a mark of the amazingly good upbringing of the average Dalton pupil that the boys that were studying across the other end of the room didn't jump up and scream in fright at the sudden noise and drama. Instead they decided that a raised eyebrow and a surreptitious glance at Nathan (who was now peering over Blaine's shoulder) would have to suffice.

If they had dared to look longer they would have seen Wes and David staring and Blaine with expressions of shock and hurt on their faces.

"Blainers? Tell me it isn't true," David pleaded.

"Tell you _what_ isn't true?" Blaine asked, genuinely mystified.

"This... this Nathan. He isn't your _friend_ is he?" Wes inquired, shock and hurt quavering in his voice.

"Um, yes." Blaine stated "we sit next to each other in French, along with Kurt. And he also just texted me saying he was in trouble in the common room and needed saving so-"

At this point Blaine was cut off by a huge gasp from David "So he is your friend! I thought we were the only ones for you! But you betrayed us as soon as the first guy came along!"

"Don't think we'll ever forgive you Blaine!" Wes cried "we put all of our trust in you!"

After he said this he and David pretended to faint theatrically, and landed (with a stroke of genius planning and an awful lot of luck) on one of the sofas that surrounded the television.

"Come on Wes, you too David. I'm very sorry. You two are totally awesome," Blaine told them in a gravely serious voice. He waited for a response from them but received not even a twitch "how about this?" Blaine continued "I love you both very much." When they still refused to respond Blaine sighed and said "I am also willing to buy you gummy bears for the rest of the month."

"Yaaaay!" Wes and David cheered in unison as they miraculously recovered from their 'faints' and sprang up off the sofa.

"Wes we've recovered!" David gasped.

"I know David; it's truly amazing!" Wes replied.

"_Wait_," Nathan said, sounding slightly confused "_this_ is Wes and David?" The expression of horror on his face was so funny that both Kurt and Blaine burst out laughing.

"Now do you believe they're as bad as I say they are?" Blaine asked Nathan pointedly.

"I pity you. So, so much," Nathan said perfectly seriously.

"I think you might want to save some pity for yourself," Kurt reminded Nathan "they seem to be your friends too now."

"_Best_ friends," Wes corrected; his evil smile back in place.

"Could be worse," Nathan mused "at least David isn't sitting on me anymore..."

* * *

The group of five had spent the day pleasantly; most of their time being devoted to chatting and laughing with each other in the common room, excluding the 30 minutes which their group mission to raid the senior floor kitchen had taken up.

It was a couple of hours after everyone had called it a day and headed up to their respective rooms, and Kurt and Blaine were getting ready for sleep and then their first day of school tomorrow.

Blaine was sat on his bed, attempting to polish off the scuff marks that seemed to have accumulated on his shoes over the summer break, and Kurt was in the ensuite doing his moisturising routine with the door open so he could talk to Blaine.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Blaine asked, as he tackled a particularly hard stain on the heel of his shoe.

"Yes and no," Kurt mused "as much as I love being back here I guess it will feel weird to end the day coming back to our dorm instead of with a sleepover or homework session at Rachel's."

"I can understand that," Blaine sighed, giving up on the shoes and lying back on his bed, suddenly exhausted "all I can do is promise that I'll try and make your time here as enjoyable as possible to compensate."

_You already are_ Kurt thought.

Instead he walked out of the bathroom and shot Blaine a genuine smile "thank-you, that means a lot," he confessed.

"So you can schedule in pillow fights aplenty," Blaine joked, winking "however I can't be fun tomorrow if I'm a grumpy sleep deprived monster! So get yourself into bed Kurt Hummel! And lights off!

"Jeez Blaine! Who knew rooming with you was going to like living with a strict Aunt?" Kurt teased, walking over to his bed and turning the light off along the way.

"You're a strict Aunt," Blaine retorted playfully.

"Mature." Kurt replied sarcastically, not daring to let on that he secretly thought it was adorable.

There was a silence for a long time after that, during which Kurt though Blaine had fallen asleep until the voice of the tired warbler drifted across the room towards him.

"I'm glad. That you're here, I mean."

Kurt took a while to consider this comment and then replied truthfully "Me too."

Both boys fell asleep smiling that night.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think guys? Please leave a review and let me know :)**

**Also please let me know what you think about Nathan, he's probably going to be popping up quite a lot in this story so if there's anything you don't like about him or any interesting quirks/features/traits you think it would be good or interesting for him to have then let me know and I'll try to work them in :D**


	5. Firsts

**Author's Note: Sorry for (another) late update guys; I have exams looming so revision had to take priority over my writing D: For the next month or so updates might be restricted to once a week but after that month school is over for me so there shall be updates galore :D**

**Big thanks to all you guys that have favourited and alterted this, you all make my day XD Also thanks so much to Sweet-Porcelain16 for another review and I'm sending a huge virtual hug to Different Child for being a great help and just generally awesome :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Despite the number of times I've prayed to Santa, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright in bed; the covers twisting around him as he tried to make sense of what was going on. He had the horrible feeling that he was meant to be somewhere, doing something very important, but he had no idea what it was.

He blinked his eyes slowly and deliberately, in the hope that it would wake him up and return his somewhat damaged memory to him. Although Blaine remained as clueless as ever, what the blinking did achieve in doing was drawing his attention to the end of his bed, where his Dalton uniform had been laid out neatly.

_That's funny_ thought Blaine _I don't remember doing that last night._

This caused Blaine to shake his sleepy head and think. What _had_ he been doing last night? Talking to Kurt immediately stood out in his mind, but there was something else – something important - if only he could remember.

With another sharp shake of his head Blaine's memory returned to him, accompanied by a heavy sinking feeling in his stomach. Last night he had been preparing himself for the first day of lessons back at Dalton.

Lessons which, Blaine realised with a fleeting glance to his alarm clock, started in 15 minutes. It was time to put his speed dressing skills into action.

* * *

It was with a light heart and a victorious smile that Blaine rushed into his French class 14 minutes later. He was pleased to know that his brief stint with the school sprint-relay team hadn't been entirely pointless.

His elation didn't last long however; as the formidable French teacher, Madame Moulard, was already standing at the whiteboard and turned around to direct a withering look at Blaine. "You are late, Mr Anderson," she stated harshly in her thick French accent, looking at him as if she expected him to grovel at her knees and beg for forgiveness.

As much as Blaine was annoyed that his sprint finish to the French classroom was in vain, he was also internally programmed with the need to please people, so he gave her a quick "sorry" accompanied with one of his most charming smiles and hurried to his seat next to Kurt before Madame Moulard could pursue the matter.

Luckily his evasion tactics worked and he managed to settle in at his desk as she turned back to the board. As soon as Blaine looked to see what she was writing he was suddenly reminded of the reason he harboured a passionate hatred for French.

Madame Moulard was sharing with the class her favourite verb endings and supposedly 'amusing' anecdotes about each and every one. As usual, she expected them to take notes. It looked set to be another _thrilling_ lesson. Blaine really didn't understand why Kurt enjoyed the subject that much.

In that moment, almost as if he'd been reacting to the thoughts in Blaine's head, Kurt turned to him with a worried look on his face.

"I'm really sorry for not waking you up," he began in a soft tone of voice, so Madame Moulard (who was now in hysterics after her rendition of the infamous '-ir' ending joke) wouldn't overhear "you just looked so peaceful and I didn't know what to do." Kurt paused here, as if he was debating whether to tell Blaine something. After a short while he said "I laid your uniform out for you though," in a small voice.

"That was you?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded shyly by way of a reply.

"Thank-you," Blaine said, meaning it.

He wasn't sure quite what it was but he liked the feeling that Kurt had thought about him, had cared about him enough to take some time out from his own schedule to make things just that little easier for Blaine. He knew it was just small gesture in the great scheme of things but to Blaine it felt so... meaningful.

"Thanks," he repeated, looking into Kurt's eyes deeply, as if it would allow him to read the thoughts behind the gesture. They sat looking at each other for a couple of seconds, and Kurt seemed just about to say something; his lips were parted to form words-

"Perhaps you can tell us, Mr Anderson?" a loud and imposing voice cut in.

Blaine's head whipped around to the front of the classroom, where Madame Moulard was standing, hand on hip, obviously waiting impatiently for an answer. Blaine looked around him desperately, hoping inspiration would strike.

Luckily inspiration came in the form of Nathan, who was sitting behind him, and quietly whispered "_Lapin_" just loud enough so Blaine could hear.

"_Lapin_," Blaine said confidently to Madame Moulard, with another one of his charming smiles. Evidently it was the correct answer as Madame Moulard merely sniffed and began to write on the board once more.

Blaine turned back to Kurt beside him, only to find that he was scribbling notes on his pad and the moment from before was now over.

_Back to French _Blaine thought.

* * *

As Kurt left the French classroom and parted ways with Blaine (who was rushing off to his government and politics class) he sensed a presence behind him. Sure enough, Kurt turned around to see Nathan stood by him, with a slightly smug smile on his face.

"I see nothing's changed," Nathan teased, as he drew level with Kurt and began walking down the corridor with him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, mystified.

"Don't feign innocence with me Hummel!" Nathan warned playfully "I saw the way you and Blaine were staring at each other in there. You still like him, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt said, somewhat icily, and then continued "and what do you mean _still_?"

Nathan smiled to himself at this; he knew Kurt was too scared that Blaine didn't return his feelings to open up to anyone about how he felt towards him. That didn't mean Nathan was going to stop trying to make him admit it though.

Sometimes he thought he cared so much because he honestly wanted Kurt to be happy, and being with Blaine would make him so. But other times Nathan had to admit that it was just amusing to see Kurt gradually turn pinker and pinker the more he mentioned Blaine.

"You know he likes you too, right?" he assured Kurt.

"Give it a rest Nathan! We're just friends" Kurt said this playfully but, if Nathan listened carefully, he was sure he could hear an undertone of disappointment.

"You know that I believe that about as much as you believe Wes and David _don't_ need mental help," Nathan retorted, swinging left into his geometry classroom and waving to Kurt as he went.

As Kurt made his way across campus to his drama class he thought a lot about what Nathan had said. Was he really that obvious in his feelings towards Blaine? Did Blaine actually like him back?

And was it finally time to tell someone other than the New Direction girls how he felt?

* * *

"Gentleman; I present to you... fake beards!" Wes announced exuberantly as both he and David produced a fake beard from where they had been holding them behind their backs.

Both Wes and David were sat opposite Kurt and Blaine in the senior common room, during one of their rare free periods that the whole group shared.

Kurt had managed to get through his first day back at Dalton without any incidents or mishaps, so far. After this free period he only had to survive one Chemistry class before he was free to return to the dorm and enjoy the movie night Wes and David had planned. But surviving Chemistry wasn't his greatest concern at that precise moment.

"This might seem like a stupid question, but why on earth do you have fake beards?" Kurt asked.

"And will you please stop trying to force yours on me, David!" Blaine protested, as David was attempting to stick a luxuriant ginger beard (complete with moustache) to Blaine's forehead.

"But Blainers, it suits you!" David whined.

"David. It's on my forehead. I am pretty sure that is not where beards are supposed to go," Blaine explained patiently.

"Be brave Blaine; you could always try and pioneer a new trend!" Wes chipped in, enjoying the good natured torment of his friend greatly.

"Also ginger is totally your colour," David added.

"No," said Blaine decisively, peeling off the beard as he spoke and then handing the offending item back to a crestfallen David.

"Please wear it Blaine!" David pleaded "you want him to wear it, don't you Kurt?" he added hopefully.

"Absolutely not," Kurt stated bluntly "that beard is a crime against fashion and possibly even humanity."

Wes and David both breathed deeply after Kurt had said that, and they looked as if they were about to burst into tears.

"Anyway guys, why do you even have beards?" Blaine asked quickly, in a desperate attempt to avoid the stroppy hysterics he knew David was capable of.

Wes sat back in his seat, content with Blaine's question, and let an evil smile play across his features.

He began "it is all part of my master plan-"

"_Our_ master plan," David corrected.

"Shush David, I was trying to be impressive," Wes said.

"And I was trying to honour the laws of copyright," David retorted.

Wes rolled his eyes, heaved a big sigh, and started again.

"It is all part of our master plan. We intend to test David's theory that Mr. Barnes harbours a phobia of facial hair."

"By wearing beards to your lesson with him?" Kurt clarified, not quite sure what to think of Wes and David's latest venture.

"No, of course not! That would be absurd!" David exclaimed.

This caused both Kurt and Blaine to breathe a sigh of relief and exchange glances with each other that clearly said _'there may be some hope for them yet'_. Their hope didn't last long, however, as Wes then said "if we just turned up to class wearing the beards then Mr. Barnes would confiscate them straight away, before we could gauge his reaction. So instead we shall subtly slip our beards on during the lesson and observe him then."

Blaine looked at both Wes and David in disbelief before simply asking "why?"

David and Wes looked at each other in confusion, almost as if they didn't understand the question, and then simultaneously said (as if it were the most obvious thing in the world) "why not?"

Kurt had never before witnessed a head-desk that held such desperation and despair as the majestic one Blaine performed after hearing Wes and David's final comment.

Neither was Kurt aware that the Dalton tables produced such a rich and earthy tone when a gelled head was thunked against them in exasperation.

It truly was a day of firsts.

* * *

It was with a smile of relief that Kurt let himself into his dorm room at 4 o'clock that afternoon. Chemistry had been a practical lesson so, although he'd had to wear some extremely unfashionable goggles when completing his experiment, he hadn't had to struggle through an hour of equations and formulae.

His good mood was brightened even more, however, when he saw Blaine sitting on the floor, waiting for him. He also appeared to have his entire Disney DVD collection spread before him. There seemed to be endless cases scattered on the floor around him, and Blaine looked up from where he was poring over them to smile warmly at Kurt.

"Hey!" he called, to where Kurt was still standing in the doorway "come help me pick our first movie!"

"As much as I love singing my heart out to Cinderella, aren't Wes and David going to complain about having to sit through it?" Kurt asked, as he sat beside Blaine on the floor and began looking at the DVDs spread all around. Blaine's Disney collection really was impressive.

"Wes and David have run into a slight spot of bother," Blaine informed him, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"What have they done now?" Kurt asked, preparing himself for the shock that only another one of Wes and David's escapades could bring.

"Apparently David was right," Blaine began "All the evidence would point to the fact that Mr. Barnes is very much afraid of beards."

"Let me guess? He put them in detention for wearing the fake beards?" Kurt asked.

"Oh no," Blaine said "Mr. Barnes only screamed when he saw them wearing them. They got put in _detention_ for attempting to make him wear one. Or it could have been that David was trying to summon Dobby into the classroom. Either way they're writing lines and won't be joining us."

Kurt snorted when he heard this latest piece of news "they really are insane, aren't they?"

"Oh yes," Blaine replied cheerfully, as he selected _Beauty and the Beast_ from the stack of DVDs before him. "But on the plus side it's just you, me, and Disney tonight," he finished, smiling warmly.

_And things could be a lot worse than that_ Kurt thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Feel free to leave a review and let me know :)**


	6. Bed Head

**Author's Note: I just want to say another HUGE thank-you for the great response this story has had. There have already been over 500 visitors so thank you all so much! Also a big thank-you to digi-smile and Sweet-Porcelain16 for the lovely reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But if I did I would have a word or two to say to RIB about the rumoured season 3 finale...**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Kurt's hectic day back at Dalton, and the movie night with Blaine that had followed. Kurt still felt smiley when he remembered back to that evening; it had been a great way to end his first day.

After Kurt had found out that Wes and David weren't going to be dictating the movie choices he had entered into a serious debate with Blaine about which was the best Disney film for them to watch.

Kurt had stood by his decision that '_Mulan' _was the best ("she fought for what was right and didn't let anyone bring her down") whilst Blaine had been adamant that they _needed_ to see _'Beauty and the Beast' _("But Kurt! It's so sweet and romantic!"). In the end they gave up trying to convince each other and instead decided to watch the two movies back to back.

Not before Kurt had been to the senior floor kitchen to whip up a quick batch of toffee popcorn though.

When he returned to the room (with the popcorn bowl tucked neatly under his arm) he found that Blaine had dragged the pillows and duvets and arranged them in a cosy looking heap on the floor around their tiny television screen in the corner of the room.

"I made us a pillow fort!" Blaine had announced excitedly.

After Kurt had jumped into the fort next to him, and they'd both recovered from their brief but vicious popcorn food fight, Blaine had put the first movie in.

Kurt honestly didn't remember much after that. The stress of the day seemed to have taken its toll on him after all, because he fell asleep not long after the opening credits of _'Beauty and the Beast'_. All that had stuck in Kurt's mind after that point were the hazy dreams he'd had that night.

Although, when he woke up on his own bed (and not on the floor, where he was certain he'd fallen asleep), his muddled memory could have been sure that it was Blaine that had gently scooped him up and carried him to his bed the night before.

However Kurt was positive that Blaine tucking the covers around him and whispering "good night" must have been part of one of his dreams instead.

* * *

Two weeks back at Dalton and Kurt was finally getting back into the swing of things – but that didn't mean he'd gotten used to the new dorming routine yet.

Matters were made more complicated by Kurt himself, however.

Every night he made sure he set his alarm 10 minutes earlier than Blaine's. This allowed him time in the morning to creep into to ensuite so he could fix his hair _and_ do his morning moisturising routine before his roommate woke up. Kurt was not taking any chances on Blaine seeing him with scarecrow hair and oily skin.

What Kurt didn't realise though, was that Blaine had an alarmingly similar routine.

Every night he would set his alarm 10 minutes earlier than the time he told Kurt he would and, when he woke up, he would use this extra time to put in his contact lenses and smother his hair in gel, using the small mirror next to their shared wardrobe. A white guy with a curly afro and nerd glasses was not a good look, Blaine had decided.

This is why, when one morning both boys crossed paths (Kurt on the way to the bathroom and Blaine fumbling across to the mirror without his glasses) neither of them, even for a moment, doubted what the other had been doing.

"Let me guess?" Blaine began, a smile forming on his face "you've been setting the alarm early to do your hair?"

"And moisturise," Kurt corrected, grinning back "it looks like you've been using the time to drown your hair in gel and put in your contacts?"

"Got it in one," Blaine replied.

At this point neither of them could keep a straight face any longer, and they both burst out laughing at the hilarity of the situation.

"I can't believe we've both been creeping around here in the mornings whilst thinking the other was asleep!" Kurt pointed out, once their laughter had died down.

"I think we'll have to accept that now we're rooming together we're going to be seeing a lot of each other's bed head," Blaine teased, pulling on a strand of Kurt's fluffy, unbrushed hair as he said it.

They stood like that for a moment, Blaine's hand in Kurt's hair, both of them just looking at each other.

Blaine thought Kurt was possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen, as his hair closely resembled a fluffy crow's nest and Blaine had an overwhelming desire to run his hand through it properly.

Kurt, on the other hand, was occupied thinking how adorkable Blaine looked; he had been transformed from his usual dapper self to a more un-groomed but equally as gorgeous version.

Just then Blaine blinked heavily through his glasses, let his hand fall from Kurt's hair and said softly "If you'll excuse me blurry-Kurt, but I have to go and out my contacts in."

It hadn't been quite what Kurt was hoping for but it was still infinitely sweet, so he watched affectionately as Blaine stumbled across the room – headed for the mirror. It was almost like watching someone walk round a maze, blindfolded.

Kurt let out a small cheer when Blaine managed to dodge his school bag that had been lying carelessly on the floor. He was cut short, however, when Blaine managed to walk head first into the column of Kurt's four poster bed, instead.

Kurt resisted the temptation to laugh until he saw Blaine turn around with a shocked expression plastered on his face and mumble "well... that woke me up"

* * *

The hysterics that followed this comment comforted Wes and David (who had been listening at the door, as they were prone to do) that their plan was working perfectly.

"Brilliant," Wes said as he turned his eye away from the keyhole to Kurt and Blaine's door "give it a few more weeks and they'll be confessing their love for each other," he assured a sceptical looking David, who was standing next to him.

"I still don't understand why you want to get them together so badly," David pointed out, his eyes scanning Wes's face suspiciously.

"Same reason as you do," Wes replied innocently "to see my two friends happy. I have no ulterior motives. None at all. Zilch. Nada. Noooothing..."

"I get the picture," David cut in "let's shut you up and go down for breakfast."

At the mention of food Wes's eyes lit up and he was racing down the stairs at the end of the corridor two steps at a time.

As David watched him run across to the dining hall he realised how much he had missed the looks of terror on the freshman's faces when they realised they'd gotten between Wes and food. Never before had he heard a battle cry so beautiful yet so worrying.

Wes definitely had this 'crazy' thing down to a fine art. It was quite impressive. And creepy.

David heaved a big sigh of resignation as he trudged down the staircase, following the trail of destruction and despair that he knew would lead him straight to his friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, what do you guys think? I'm open to any constructive criticism you have so feel free to leave a review.**

**Also, I reply to reviews, so if you get a PM you're not expecting it's from me, not your personal stalker :)**


	7. Bagels

**Author's Note: As is probably apparent from this chapter - I love cinnamon bagels. A lot.**

**I also love all the awesome people who have added this story to their alerts and I want to add a special 'I lessthanthree you' to ****Sweet-Porcelain16****, ****digi-smile**** and ****Wolf Princess girl**** for their lovely reviews :D**

**Also it was mentioned in a review that I never really made it clear that Kurt and Blaine aren't dating. So just to clear that up: they aren't dating... yet.**

**Disclaimer: As depressing as it is to say it – I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Blaine! You've got to try these cinnamon bagels! They make my tummy go whee!" Wes squealed. It was half an hour after David had joined him at their regular breakfast table, right in the centre of Dalton's grand dining hall.

Wes had always thought the hall resembled more of an oversized cafe than a school canteen; what with the coffee machines, buffet bars and miniature dining tables scattered around the room. It appeared to be a strange mix between the Lima Bean and Breadstix, but with wood panelled walls and a glass dome ceiling thrown in for good measure. As long as it continued supplying bagels as delicious as these, however, Wes couldn't care less what the decor was like.

"I'm not kidding," he shouted across the vast room, to where Kurt and Blaine were standing apprehensively in the doorway "come over here and help me devour them!"

After exchanging an exasperated look with one another Kurt and Blaine began to weave their way through the tables to where Wes and David were sitting.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood today then?" Kurt asked Wes, as he slid gracefully into his usual seat.

"Well firstly there are flipping cinnamon bagels. At breakfast," Wes said, pausing for a moment to let this wondrous news sink in "and secondly we have Warbler auditions this afternoon, which means there's going to be a whole lot of gavel banging going on."

"Auditions?" Kurt asked.

Because he hadn't been at Dalton at the start of term last year he wasn't familiar with the Warbler recruitment process. When he had asked Wes for a Warbler audition (not long after he'd transferred last year) Wes had simply laughed and told him that Blaine had made sure Kurt already had a place. For this reason Kurt was curious to see what the official procedure was; knowing Dalton it was bound to involve some ancient tradition.

"So how do these auditions work then?" Kurt continued.

"It's a pretty simple process actually," Blaine replied "you have the first two weeks of school to sign your name up on one of the audition sheets outside the choir room, although that's only done to give Wes an idea of how much time the auditions will take. After you've put your name down you have to turn up on the selected afternoon and sing to the Warblers. The council members then draw up a short list of potential contenders and the rest of the Warblers vote for about 4 or 5 people. If you stay on the list then you're offered a place."

Kurt stared at Blaine incredulously, and wondered how much the other boy realised he'd sounded like he had quoted from a book. A book named '_The ridiculously long and boring history of the Warblers', _to be exact.

"That's supposed to be simple?" Kurt asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I guess not," Blaine chuckled "but after you've been doing it for a couple of years you get used to it, I suppose."

"It's _definitely _not simple for those on the council though," David groaned "this year we've had 70 applicants, most of which will be tone deaf freshmans looking to join extracurricular clubs. It's going to be a nightmare putting that shortlist together."

"Not to mention we're one council member down," Wes chipped in, happy to add to the drama "Thad graduated last year so we're going to need to elect someone new."

"Let me guess, more pomp and procedure?" Kurt said dryly.

"Not really," countered Blaine "someone gets nominated and the Warbler's all vote. It really _is_ simple this time."

"Well it would be simple if Mr. Gavel Banger wasn't so picky about who he wants to work with," David said, looking at Wes pointedly.

"What?" Wes asked "I reserve the right to veto anyone I think might not be up to the job of serving the Warblers."

"Or someone who was better looking than you, became house prefect instead of you, got higher marks in physics than you..." David listed.

"I have no ideas of the heinous crimes you allude to!" Wes exclaimed, attempted to look both outraged and innocent at the same time. Needless to say he failed miserably. What he did succeed in doing, however, was appearing as if he had awful gas pains.

"Why Wesley," David continued in a sing-song voice "my attempts to pay Nick and Jeff to do a solo together at sectionals last year aren't looking _quite_ so corrupt now, are they?"

Wes merely grimaced at the looks of blatant amusement on his three friend's faces before proclaiming, with a very serious expression on his face "I would never exclude anyone from the council just because they got better marks than me. It disgusts me that you think so little of me."

David looked apologetic and Kurt and Blaine shared a look that clearly said _maybe he's not that bad after all._ However Wes then proceeded to destroy the brief trust he'd gained from them by whispering under his breath "although I'm _sure _Trent cheated on that Physics test..."

"I get the picture," Kurt cut in, before Wes could reveal anymore incriminating information.

But Kurt's plan didn't have the entire effect he'd been hoping for, as David was still staring intently at Wes, who was just smiling serenely (and somewhat worryingly) back. Overall it gave him the appearance of a really happy psychopath.

After Wes realised that his attempts at putting on his 'innocent face' were fooling no one, he pushed the tower of bagels on his plate into the centre of the table.

"Everyone shush and eat your bagels," he ordered forcefully "... did I mention they were delicious?"

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Kurt; he had so many things buzzing round in his mind that he couldn't even focus on double History with Blaine, and it was normally his favourite lesson of the week.

It wasn't until Chemistry, his last lesson of the day, that someone picked up on Kurt's detachment.

As Mr. Collins sat at the front of the classroom, happily droning on about the origins of the periodic table, Kurt saw Nathan slowly pushing a scrap of folded paper towards him across the desk. He opened it up to find the words '_what's gotten into you?' _written in Nathan's trademark untidy scrawl.

Kurt heaved a sigh and began to write back; he'd had these thoughts buzzing round his mind since breakfast and he figured that it wouldn't do any harm to unload them. Especially since Nathan was the only one of his Dalton friends (except Blaine) who was interested enough to actually pay attention to Kurt's problems.

Of course Blaine would have been better to talk to; Kurt shared everything with him, and Blaine gave the best advice in the world (not to mention that he'd usually take Kurt out for a coffee whilst doing so). But unfortunately Blaine was currently across campus in a Politics class, and Kurt wasn't sure how well the Dalton management would take to him skipping school in the middle of the day to get coffee, so he shared his thoughts with Nathan instead.

'_I'm thinking about the Warblers. Wes mentioned there's a space free on the council and I think that being a leading part of the group would look on a college application. But I can't volunteer, I have to be nominated. And Blaine might want the position too and I can't just take it from him.'_

Kurt carefully slid his note back across to Nathan, trying not to fall victim to Mr. Collins' beady glare. Nathan's response came back to him almost immediately. It read:

'_Kurt, firstly I'm _sure _someone will nominate you. Everyone in the Warbler's likes you and they should see that you would be sensible enough to keep Wes and David in check. Secondly, I'm also sure that _Blaine_ will probably be the one who nominates you.'_

Kurt stared at the response, slightly confused and mulling things over in his mind. Maybe the Warblers did think he could handle being on the council; but why did Nathan think that Blaine would nominate him? He needed it on his college application as much as Kurt did. What was in it for Blaine?

Before Kurt could turn to Nathan and ask him the bell rang, signalling the end of lessons for the day and the beginning of Warbler practice for Kurt.

As he was leaving the Chemistry lab, Nathan turned to Kurt and said "I'll meet you in the common room after you're done with the Warblers. And I'm placing an unofficial bet that it takes Blaine about 3 seconds to nominate you."

"Very funny," Kurt responded sarcastically, and with a signature raised eyebrow "I'll see you later in the common room; be prepared to hear me complain about tone-deaf freshmans."

"That's the spirit!" Nathan chuckled as he and Kurt split ways, walking in different directions down the corridor.

Kurt let his mind wander as he roamed the halls of Dalton, treading the familiar route to the Warblers' practice suite.

That was the one big difference between Dalton and McKinley, Kurt pondered. Whilst the all Glee Club back in Lima had was their one choir room (and the auditorium when they could book it) here at Dalton the Warblers had a whole set of rooms to their disposal. There was the Warbler council room, the Warbler practice hall, the Warbler common room and a handful of smaller practice rooms with pianos in, where people could settle to work on their parts individually.

Even after having been at Dalton for the majority of last year it still seemed like a whole new world to Kurt. A world he was eager to get back into.

Because this was the part of Dalton he'd missed the most. None of the superbly taught lessons or beautiful grounds could match up to spending time singing and having a laugh with his great (if somewhat crazy) friends. He had missed them all so much.

Looking up, Kurt realised that he had arrived in front of the door to the Warblers' suite. He stood still by the closed doorway for a few moments, relishing his last seconds of peace.

His peace was cut painfully short, however, when the door was flung open to reveal Nick and Jeff.

"Kurt! We've missed you!" Jeff cried, a huge smile on his face.

"Group hug!" Nick declared, pulling Kurt straight through the doorway and into the practice room.

Immediately everyone was jumping on them and he was lost in a haze of shouts, screams and encouraging pats on the back. The level of noise was deafening but Kurt really couldn't blame them; it just felt good to be back.

* * *

**Author's Note: So it's Warbler auditions next chapter! :D And just to warn you a certain Mr. Smythe may be rearing his head... **

**If you've got any comments I'm always open to constructive criticism so feel free to leave a review :)**


	8. The Council

**Author's Note: Firstly I want to offer you all a huge apology for not having updated in practically forever. I've been super busy, but my exams are finally over so I can get back to working on this fic :D**

**And also (just to clear things up) Blaine is a SENIOR in this, because I just couldn't have him and Kurt separating inside my own story D:**

**Thank-you also to the wonderful people who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story; you all keep me smiling :) And a huge thanks to _dreamer. dancer_**_**. writer **_**for the lovely review and sharing my hatred of all things science-y.**

**And finally... (**_**Spoilers for The Glee Project season 2 coming up**_**)...**

**Dani should not have been cut… Just no… **_**No**_**… And again: NO…**

**That is all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee (boo!) or any of the songs used in this chapter (double boo!)**

* * *

The first 5 minutes after Kurt had entered the Warbler suite were complete and utter mayhem. After being subjected to a group hug and deafening cheers Kurt had been dragged down to the end of the room by an over excited Jeff, who had dropped him right in the middle of an impromptu performance being held by Blaine and a few others.

Kurt had originally tried to back away before any of the performing Warblers noticed him, but Blaine had clocked him and pulled him straight back into the mini-flash mob. By the end of the second verse all of the Warblers had heard the singing in the corner and the whole room joined in, belting out "RAISE YOUR GLASS!" at the top of their voices.

Once the song came to a close, and Blaine hopped down from the arm chair he'd been dancing on, Wes decided it was about time to call the Warblers to order. He'd been missing this. With no one to boss around over the summer Wes's gavel had been gathering dust, and nothing pained Wes more than seeing an unused gavel.

With a grace that came from hours of practice Wes slid the gavel smoothly out of his pocket and rapped it smartly on David's head.

The screech that followed instantly silenced the Warblers; they knew it was Wes's way of telling them to come to order. Even David didn't complain, although he did make a mental note to start wearing a helmet to rehearsals.

"Warblers," Wes began in his official tone "welcome back-" the rest of his sentence was drowned out by a huge cheer and a few catcalls. Wes sniffed, almost joining in before he realised he was actually supposed to be serious for once. Clutching his gavel firmly in his hand he continued "welcome back from the summer break. As I'm sure you're all aware many of our number graduated last year, meaning today's practice will be dedicated to finding replacements."

Wes looked over at David who continued "Also, as Thad graduated last year Wes and I need another Warbler to join us on the council. You know how this process works, nominate someone you think would do well at the job and the rest of the team will vote."

"Think carefully about your nominations and don't make any rash decisions-" Wes was once again cut off; this time by Blaine's hand waving wildly in the air as the boy tried to attract his attention.

"Yes Blaine?" Wes asked, pretty sure that he knew what Blaine was about to say.

Blaine took a deep breath, during which Kurt looked over at him curiously. They were sitting side by side on the couch but hadn't really had a chance to talk since they'd last seen each other in French earlier that day. _Was_ Blaine going to nominate him? Kurt quickly shook that idea from his head; Nathan had only been teasing him. He knew Blaine was a senior and needed that council space as much as he did. Maybe Blaine was trying to nominate _himself_? As much as a Rachel Berry thing it seemed to do, it was the only reason Kurt could think of to explain why Blaine seemed so nervous yet also so sure of what he was about to say.

"I nominate Kurt for the council position," Blaine said purposefully, staring straight at Wes unblinkingly as if he was trying to avoid looking at Kurt altogether.

"Hell yes! Get _in _there, Blaine!" Wes exclaimed with a huge smile on his face before he suddenly realised he was supposed to be an impartial council member. "Um, I mean… thank-you Warbler Blaine, we shall note your suggestion. Are there any other nominations?" Wes asked as David scribbled Kurt's name down on the official Warbler minutes pad.

As for Kurt, he had no idea what to think. He tried to catch Blaine's eye to understand why he'd put him forward; but Blaine was now staring resolutely at the ground with a faint pink blush starting to spread across his cheeks. Kurt wanted to thank Blaine for nominating him, even if he didn't understand why he had done so. In Kurt's opinion Blaine would have been perfect for the council role.

Actually, the more Kurt thought about it the more he was sure that Blaine should get the space on the council. Blaine had been part of the Warblers for longer and would probably be a better team player than Kurt, which was exactly what the council and the Warblers needed.

This was why Kurt found himself shakily standing up from his seat and saying quietly but clearly "I'd like to nominate Blaine."

David looked up at Kurt with a mildly amused expression on his face before shrugging and writing Blaine's name down on the memo pad too. Wes, however, was having a slightly different reaction.

"That. Is. Hysterical." Wes wheezed from where he was slumped over the desk, crying tears of laughter "it's brilliant!" he proclaimed, lapsing back into his hysterics before he could elaborate. The rest of the Warblers couldn't help but join in with Wes's infectious laughter too, leaving just Kurt and Blaine staring around the room; both of them completely confused about what everyone else was finding so funny

"What I think Wes is trying to say is that you two are so oblivious it's painful. And also hilarious," David supplied, attempting to reign in his laughter.

Wes started to say something too but another wave of laughter hit him and he lost his breath entirely, meaning he was now at the stage in his laughter where no noise was coming out and Wes was just sitting there clapping like a demented seal.

It wasn't a good look.

After taking a few deep breaths Wes settled himself and said "has anyone else got any nominations to put forward?"

Kurt looked around the room expectantly but no one raised their hand. _Great_. Why had he done this? With no one else in the running for the council position it made the voting a straight out popularity contest between himself and Blaine; meaning Kurt knew he was going to be even more upset when inevitably won.

Kurt definitely wasn't regretting nominating Blaine – he was just starting to wish that Blaine hadn't nominated _him. _He felt he could do without the embarrassment when no one voted for him.

"You know the drill, raise your hand in order to vote," Wes instructed.

David cleared his throat and said "all those in favour of Blaine?"

Kurt almost didn't want to see the response. Almost. After he had raised his own hand in the air he gazed cautiously around the room; a fair few people hand their hands raised too, but Kurt couldn't say for sure that it was an outright majority. Maybe he had a chance after all.

David counted the number of hands in the air and jotted it down on the memo pad "and all those in favour of Kurt?" he continued.

This was when Kurt snapped his eye shut. He didn't think he was ready for the sight of Blaine being the only one to raise his hand.

What felt like years later (although the laws of physics suggested to Kurt that it was probably only seconds) David cleared his throat "we have our newest council member," he announced "come up and take your seat, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes flew open when he heard this and he stared around him incredulously; he couldn't believe he'd actually been voted on. Voted on over _Blaine _no less.

Kurt dusted himself down and walked steadily to the front of the room, taking his place before the council's grand desk and his eyes immediately found Blaine's. To Kurt's surprise the other boy didn't look angry or upset, Blaine actually appeared to be genuinely happy for Kurt and even gave him a subtle thumbs-up.

Wes brought Kurt out of his thoughts, however, by saying "so now we have our newest addition to the council I'd say we make a start on the auditions."

This comment was met by a huge cheer from all the boys in the Warbler's suite.

It was time to get this show on the road.

* * *

**Author's Note: There should be another update coming up in the next few hours because I've missed doing this so much (and I have a **_**huge**_** backlog of material!)...**

**...Is anyone else slightly obsessed with Dani Shay after seeing some of The Glee Project 2?**

**Just me?**

**Okay…**


	9. Auditions

**Author's Note: So because I haven't updated in ages I thought I'd treat you all to a double update. That's my good deed done for the day ;D**

******So, sorry this update's shorter than usual but my updates are also going to be more frequent, and I have some hilarious Wescapades planned for the next chapter so hopefully that makes up for it :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of these songs (details of which can be found below). I do, however, own a pre-ordered Land of Stories book on Amazon :3**

* * *

Kurt liked the Beatles

At least, he had thought he did until he heard _Hey Jude_ ruthlessly murdered by 5 different people in 8 different keys.

He had also never previously been able to imagine _Let it Be_ as a scream/punk fusion; but after the audition of a certain sophomore Kurt knew he would never be able to view the song in quite the same way again.

Auditions had only been going for half an hour and already Kurt was tempted to run for the hills, never wanting to hear another off-pitch rendition of _Bad Romance_.

He had performed that song himself, meaning he knew how it was supposed to sound – and it definitely wasn't supposed to sound anything like the tone deaf freshman in front of him was singing it. If it hadn't been for the fact that Lady Gaga taught acceptance (and Kurt thought Wes would probably kill him) he would have thrown the poor kid out already.

As it was Kurt waited until their final squeaky note tapered off before quickly saying "thank-you that was very... _individual_... but don't call us, we'll call you!"

As the freshman scampered hurriedly out of the room Kurt turned to Wes and David in despair. "We've seen tonnes of people already today and only one of them could even sing in key," he complained.

"That's because they only sang two notes before they ran out screaming," David interjected.

"Yet he was still the best we've seen so far... and you can't deny it was a well pitched scream," Kurt pointed out.

Neither Wes or David argued with this; mainly because the nervous screamer _was_ the best they'd seen so far.

Their prospects appeared to be even bleaker than if they were entering a name dropping contest against Sue Sylvester. From what Kurt could see, even the ever chipper Blaine appeared to be slumping in his seat a little.

"We'll have to sit it out," Wes murmured to David and Kurt "we really need these replacements and you never know when something good might show up."

Kurt sighed and with a feeling of despair in his stomach called out "next!"

Nothing happened for a few moments until a strangely familiar boy walked into the room. Kurt couldn't place where he'd seen him before; although he knew he recognised that thin and angular face from somewhere.

There was something about the boy that was making him unsteady though; whether it was the arrogant smile etched into his face or the way his eyes kept on drifting lazily back to rest on Blaine, Kurt couldn't tell. Either way he didn't like him.

The mysterious boy finally turned his attention from the now uncomfortable looking Blaine to the Warbler's council and met Kurt's ice cold glare with a smirk of his own.

"Name and song please?" Wes requested pleasantly, oblivious to Kurt's silent and instant hatred of the newcomer.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe and I'm singing _All Day and All of the Night_," he announced before slipping a CD into the stereo at the side of the room.

As the introduction started Kurt found himself silently pleading _please be bad, please be bad..._

He had such negative feelings about this Sebastian guy and the last thing Kurt needed was for him to actually be good and get into the Warblers. As Sebastian opened his mouth to sing Kurt continued his internal chant

_Please be bad..._

"**I'm not content to be with you in the daytime****  
****Girl, I want to be with you all of the time****  
****The only time I feel alright is by your side****  
****Girl, I want to be with you all of the time****  
****All day and all of the night"**

_... damn, this guy was good._

As much as Kurt was trying to fault his voice, he couldn't. It had a raspy tone to it that the Warblers didn't yet possess and Kurt could already see Wes' eyes getting wider at the prospect of how the new voice could be used in arrangements.

And Wes only ever looked _that_ excited on really special occasions; like when he polished his gavel case – or the time he found out Kurt was a countertenor.

If Kurt hadn't already taken such an instant dislike to Sebastian he knew he probably would have been just as impressed too. As it was he opted to continue scrutinising Sebastian's face, knowing that he had seen him around before.

But _where?_

As Sebastian reached the final chorus it suddenly hit Kurt.

On his first day back, when he'd been introducing Wes and David to Nathan (although it had been more like watching David use Nathan as a personal climbing frame), someone had appeared in the doorway of the Zeus common room, watched them quietly and then walked off. Kurt hadn't really given it a second thought at the time. But now the more he looked at Sebastian the more he was _sure_ that he had been the boy in the doorway; his thin face and smug smile matched the image in Kurt's memory perfectly.

But why had Sebastian been watching them that day?

And what was he doing here now?

Why was he taking every opportunity possible to send a death-glare in Kurt's direction?

This couldn't be good…

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow… I think the first signs of a plot just appeared… and it only took me 9 chapters o.O**

**The songs mentioned in this chapter were:**

_**Hey Jude - The Beatles**_

_**Let it Be - The Beatles**_

_**Bad Romance - Lady Gaga**_

_**All Day and All of the Night - The Kinks**_

**My personal advice would be to GO YOUTUBE the Kinks song - just because it's awesome and that's sort of how I imagine this Sebastian's voice sounding like :)**

** Also feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	10. New Warblers

**Author' Note: A wild update appears! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update this but life and sixth form induction days got in the way!**

**I would like to, once again, thank all the amazing people who favourited and alerted this story and offer a huge virtual hug to those that reviewed. But I'm sending a virtual platter of cookies to **_**digi-smile**_** for being my 20****th**** review :D *does happy 20****th**** review dance***

**DISCLAIMER: I own **_**nothing!**_**... wow… that made me sound really poor… maybe I should just go live under a bridge or something…**

* * *

"This is crazy!" Kurt hissed angrily to Wes and David, who were looking at him with expressions of pure terror – the only time they'd ever seen Kurt this angry was when he'd accidentally fallen asleep without completing his moisturising routine.

"Seriously," Kurt continued in an undertone "I think you're both making a huge mistake."

The auditions had finally come to an end and the council were sat in a back room, separated from the Warbler's practice space. It was where the council always came to make important decisions and right now they were deciding who should be placed on the shortlist of potential Warblers.

"I still don't understand your problem with Sebastian!" Wes exclaimed "his tone is great!"

"I know he looks a bit like a meerkat but here at Dalton we promote equal rights for both humans _and_ meerkats," David interjected in an attempt to calm Kurt down. It didn't seem to work, however, as Kurt was now narrowing his eyes and sending his infamous glare in David's direction. David began to quiver.

"Well technically that's not true. You weren't too keen on promoting meerkat rights when Thad brought his pet meerkat to school last year," Wes pointed out, causing David to break his eye contact with Kurt and turn to Wes defensively.

"It bit me!" David protested "and then it chased me up a tree!"

"Even so, threatening disembowelment was a bit harsh," Wes countered.

"It was a very tall tree!..."

"Enough!" Kurt interrupted forcefully "let's get back to work. I _still_ can't understand why you two want to put Sebastian on the shortlist!"

"But Kurt, why _don't _you want him on?" David asked, cocking his head to one side in thought.

"Because… because…" Kurt cast around his mind for an answer that would sound convincing. As much as he wanted to be truthful with Wes and David he didn't think they'd accept _'because he was looking at Blaine and being flirty and he can't do that because Blaine is mine-y, mine, MINE' _as a good reason for jeopardising their chances at sectionals.

"Fine!" Kurt sighed, exasperated, "put him on the shortlist but I still think you're making a huge mistake."

"Drama queen," Wes mumbled, only to immediately regret it as he saw Kurt's pen flying sharply through the air set on a perfect collision course for his face.

Rollerball nibs were vicious.

And painful.

* * *

Kurt jittered nervously in his seat as he sat before the Warblers and students who had auditioned earlier that afternoon. He couldn't help but notice that Sebastian was sat very close to Blaine on the sofa. _Very _close. In attempt to calm himself Kurt opted to look elsewhere.

He spotted the Nervous Screamer relaxing in the corner of the room. He looked hopeful and also quite confident, considering how badly his audition had gone. But, then again, maybe running out of the room wailing as if his pants were on fire had been his intention all along. It certainly had been entertaining, at least.

As it was Kurt was now wishing for an excuse for himself to run screaming out of the room.

Wes and David had already read out the short list to the Warblers, whilst Kurt had opted to stay in the back room and organise the meeting's minutes. Truthfully he hadn't wanted to wait around to see if Blaine voted for Sebastian or not; he didn't want to think that Blaine could possibly like the guy, although judging by how close they were sitting on the sofa Blaine obviously didn't seem to mind his presence.

Luckily Kurt had arrived back just in time to hear the name of the 5 new Warbler recruits being announced to the group and auditionees.

David stood up and cleared his throat (Wes was too bus nursing his pen wound from before to make any official announcement) and began "we at the Dalton Academy Warblers are pleased to welcome the following people into our esteemed group…" David left a brief pause for dramatic effect, during which Kurt silently prayed to God, Vishnu and Thor that Sebastian hadn't gotten in.

"Welcome to… Thomas King, Daniel Brookes, Lucas Walker, Charlie Howell and… Sebastian Smythe."

Kurt's stomach fell when he heard the final name read out; he just hoped his internal disappointment didn't show too much on his face.

He was pulled out of his thoughts, however, by the Nervous Screamer. He had apparently decided that, having not got into the Warblers, now would be a good time to run out of the room screaming and cursing the council's families and farmhouse livestock.

An awkward silence fell over the practice room, during which Wes leaned over to David and whispered "but I don't even own a fluffy bellied Ram."

"And what's a clipped ear ox? He can he curse it if I don't know what it is?" David muttered back frantically.

"Believe it or not I'm pretty sure Nervous Screamer was making empty threats. As magical as his screaming is I'm sure he doesn't possess the magic powers to curse your non-existent livestock. So you might want to worry less about him and more about dealing with the Warblers," Kurt reminded Wes and David quietly.

They then turned to look at the rest of the Warblers, only to see them staring back expectantly.

"So!" David announced brightly "if those of you who were unfortunately not accepted could step outside without cursing any farmyard animals that would be great. Hopefully we'll see you next year!"

After the final disappointed student had trailed out of the room (without placing a curse on anyone's lesser snouted pig) David turned back to the remaining Warblers.

"I want to welcome our new members!" he said, and was met by a handful of cheers and a round of applause "we only have a few minutes of practice time remaining so feel free to chat amongst yourselves and get to know our new members better. We are a team, after all!"

As the new recruits began to spread and mingle throughout the room Wes took the time to turn to Kurt and quietly say "see, Sebastian can't have been that bad – he won by a landslide of votes."

However Kurt remained silent and instead glared at a point in the distance, just over Wes's shoulder. Whilst Wes appreciated Kurt was annoyed he still wanted to make his point so he continued "what was your problem with Sebastian anyway?"

Wes realised he'd probably gone too far when Kurt continued to ignore him and glare over his left shoulder.

Although Wes couldn't fathom why Kurt suddenly whispered _"get the hand off the arm you dirty, meerkat faced… DON'T lean in… no stroking! No stroking!"_

This was when Wes started to seriously fear for Kurt's mental health. And when Wesley Montgomery, insane genius extraordinaire, starts to question your sanity something is _bound_ to be up.

Wes finally understood Kurt's lapse into the land of fairies and sinister voices, however, when he turned to look over his shoulder and see what Kurt had been glaring at.

There it was.

His eyes instantly zeroed in on the sight that had been bugging Kurt so much.

A point that had been just over his left shoulder.

On the sofa in the middle of the room Sebastian was talking to Blaine.

This wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact that Sebastian was leant heavily into Blaine and his hand was slowly stroking up and down the shorter boy's arm. It was actually making Blaine look a bit uncomfortable.

But not uncomfortable enough.

Wes finally dragged his eyes away from the offending scene to see David sitting next to him, wearing a grimace on his face that let Wes know he had witnessed Sebastian's shameless flirting too.

Wes and David shared glances of despair for a moment before David whispered "what monstrosity have we created?"

Wes narrowed his eyes and replied forcefully "I don't know David – but it's our job to kill it."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so I did genuinely intend for there to be Wescapades galore in this chapter, but then Kurt and Wevid came along and decided they'd take so long making a decision that the Wescapades would have to happen next time.**

**But I can assure you that they will happen.**

**And they will be awesome.**

**And hopefully not too mentally scarring…**


	11. Wescapades

**Author's Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you… Wescapades! … what do you mean you don't want to talk to me anymore? I know it's been a few months since my last update but I was hoping we could… *sighs* okay, fair enough – I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER… when you lynch me for being late try to make it as painless as possible please?**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee isn't mine. This makes me sad.**

* * *

Sebastian didn't mind it at first – he was so focussed on settling in at his new school that he was just pleased people were talking to him. Not that he'd ever admit it.

So, on the day after his audition, when Wes and David came bounding over to him in the corridor, grabbed his arms and dragged him across the school to the library, Sebastian really didn't mind. He was secretly pleased that people seemed to like him, people on the Warbler's Council no less – that could come in handy.

He promptly stopped being pleased, however, when Wes and David bestowed a tower of dusty old books upon him.

"The entire history of the Warblers!" Wes announced with a little flourish of his hand as he watched Sebastian stagger to place the mountain of books on the nearest table.

"We thought that seeing as you're completely new to Dalton _and_ the Warblers it might benefit you to do a little background reading," David said.

"A _little_?" Sebastian asked sarcastically, nodding at the book tower that was now causing the table underneath it to groan with the strain of supporting them.

"Well, of course, that pile of books only has records back to the 1920s. We could fetch more if you wanted?" Wes asked innocently, smiling when he saw Sebastian's face pale slightly at the prospect of more reading. Sebastian recovered quickly, however, and his arrogant smile was back in place "when do you want them read by?"

"Next week," David demanded.

"Next _week_?" Sebastian fumed, his calm mask beginning to slip once more.

"It's a standard procedure for all transfer students," Wes claimed "but I'm sure you'll know that after you've finished your reading."

Satisfied with the displeased expression on Sebastian's face, Wes and David smiled widely at each other "we'll see you around!" Wes trilled as he and David rushed out of the library, leaving Sebastian behind them looking slightly shell shocked.

As soon as the heavy oak doors were firmly shut behind them David turned to Wes looking a little perplexed "remind me why we did that again?"

Wes sighed dramatically "because now with _him_ out of the way we can begin operation Klaine."

* * *

"Orange is a sin," Kurt declared.

He was lying on his bed, idly flicking through the latest edition of Vogue, and his comment was directed at Blaine who was sitting on the cushioned windowsill, attempting to do his French homework. It was a Saturday afternoon, almost a full week after the Warbler auditions.

"Seriously though," Kurt continued "it's such a pointless colour and looks ugly on everyone. Why does it even exist?"

Blaine looked up from his work with an amused smile on his face "so does that mean I'm no longer allowed to wear my orange bowtie, or those orange pants I have, or my orange cardigan…" Blaine trailed off: too busy attempting not to laugh at the look of disgust on Kurt's face.

"Your clothes burn my eyes," Kurt grumbled as he looked back down at his Vogue.

They stayed silent for a while, Blaine attempting to conjugate some pretty tricky French verbs, and Kurt planning all the various ways he could destroy Blaine's bow tie collection. He was stuck between burning them to dust, or having them ripped apart by rabid dogs. Neither seemed violent enough to eradicate what Kurt believed was such a crime against fashion.

The comfortable silence was finally broken by Blaine as he groaned loudly and whacked his head against his textbook.

"You do know that 'knock some sense into yourself' is just a _phrase_, right?" Kurt teased.

Blaine scowled at him, looking almost exactly like a puppy that had just been told walkies was off for the day. "It's the evil French verbs, Kurt!" he grumbled "they won't stop being hard to conjugate!"

"How very cruel of them" Kurt replied dryly "if you need help I'd be happy to lend a hand, though," he continued in a softer tone.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked, his energy seeming to return back to him almost immediately; Kurt could practically see his tail wagging.

"Sure," Kurt said, smiling fondly "bring it over here and tell me what the problem is."

Blaine bounced over and sat next to Kurt on his bed, laying the textbook out in front of them. "It's this bit," he said, leaning over Kurt to point out a particular exercise in the book "I don't understand which verb ending goes with which stem."

Kurt was silent for a moment, he pretended to be considering the question but instead he was silently trying to stop himself from freaking out. Blaine was leaning across him. Blaine had his elbow rested on Kurt's shoulder so he could point out the book better. Blaine's smell was surrounding him. Blaine was also staring straight at Kurt and waiting for an answer.

"Oh, right," Kurt began, trying to shake his head clear of all thoughts about how _close_ Blaine was "it's pretty basic really – you've just got to work out the tenses."

"Tenses?" Blaine mused "so that one's future, right?" he asked, pointing to another verb ending in the book.

"No, that one's conditional," Kurt corrected.

"Wait, wait, wait," Blaine said, pulling back from Kurt and the book with an expression of panic on his face "since when has there been a conditional tense?"

Kurt laughed and hit Blaine over the head with the book playfully "since now! And you're about to learn a lot more about it," he said, flicking to the page that was helpfully entitled '_the conditional tense'._

If he had been with anyone else Blaine would have been opposed to revising French with them; he didn't tend to like letting people see the things he wasn't so good at. But if his failed attempts at French could make Kurt laugh like _that_ then he'd happily spend all afternoon butchering the language.

He didn't ever get a chance to, however, as at that moment the room to their dorm swung open to real Wes and David wearing their identical '_we're about to wreak havoc' _smirks.

"Kurt! Blaine! So glad you could make it!" David exclaimed exuberantly.

"Shall we set off now or do you want time to prepare yourself for the awesomeness that is about to follow?" Wes enquired, still leaning against the doorway.

"First of all, do you guys ever knock? And secondly, set off where?" Kurt asked in exasperation; he'd just been spending some quality time with Blaine, and the last thing he needed was Wes and David interrupting and getting up to their usual antics.

"Wow Kurt, we weren't expecting the Spanish Inquisition," Wes grumbled.

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" David interjected.

"Which is also why we don't knock," Wes finished off, mischievous grin still in place.

"How many times have you practiced that speech?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Practice? Not us sir! Our wit is fine, poised - ready to strike at a moment's notice. We do not need to practice!" David declared.

"We are comedians of the highest degree!" Wes took over "these moments of hilarity you see are fresh and new. The fountains of wit that emerge from us are not tainted by the toxins of _practice_!"

"They used to stay up all night perfecting the timings," Blaine corrected "It got pretty annoying actually." Choosing to ignore the death glares both Wes and David were sending his way, Blaine continued "seriously though, where are you two setting off to?"

"I believe the correct question is where are _we_ setting off to," Wes contradicted.

"And the correct answer is that it's a surprise," David finished.

"And do we have a choice in whether we go or not?" Kurt asked.

"No," Wes proclaimed happily "you are effectively our hostages."

Kurt and Blaine shared worried glances. Last time Wes and David had decided to take hostages they had to reimburse a farmer for two of his sheep and fill out a Dalton reprimand form for 'improper use of fireworks'.

There was no way this was going to end well.

* * *

September had drawn to a close and the first week in October saw the days getting shorter and the evenings getting darker. Dusk would arrive swiftly and the world around would be swathed in shadows. And although it was still only 5 o'clock pretty much everything was looking shadowy to Kurt already.

"You guys do know that just because I'm wearing sunglasses I can still see?" Kurt called over to Wes and David, who were walking ahead of himself and Blaine, holding onto their hands as they guided them both across the Dalton car park.

"Shh, Kurt! Don't ruin our fun!" David complained.

"Besides, we had run out of blindfolds," Wes cut in defensively.

"I don't see why we can't just walk ourselves," Blaine said "we already know where your car is parked."

"Blaine!" Wes gasped "have we taught you nothing over the years? When performing a kidnap operation you _never_ let go of the hostage. It's a rookie mistake!"

"I thought you might have realised that after the run in with Mr. Manders and the budgie in sophomore year," David mused.

"David Thompson. That does _not _sound like _never talking about it again_!" Blaine began in a warning tone, glancing sideways at Kurt, who was walking next to him. Kurt merely chucked, however, and decided to save that memory and question Blaine about it later; it was bound to entail at least an hour of laughter.

"So here we are!" Wes announced as they came to a halt in front of his Mercedes "hostages in the back, all shotgun privileges have been revoked," Wes ordered, ignoring Blaine's mumbles of _'not fair'_ and '_David _always _gets shotgun.'_

Once Kurt and Blaine were safely seated in the back of the car, laughing at how ridiculous they both looked in the oversized sunglasses, Wes stopped and turned to talk to David.

"You ready for the greatest kidnap story of all time?" Wes asked over the roof of the car.

"I don't know," David said dubiously "I'm not sure how interfering with their relationship will help."

"Dude! Lima is 95 miles away, we've got a full tank of gas, half a pack of Redvines, it's dark and they're wearing sunglasses."

David paused for a moment before replying "Hit it."

* * *

"We have arrived," David pointed out, quite unnecessarily, as Kurt and Blaine had gotten out of the car and were staring up at the building in front of them. Neither boy could quite believe what he was seeing. They had expected mayhem and destruction. Wild ruses and chaos. They had prepared themselves for explosives and farmyard animals at the very least. But the last thing they had been expecting was _this._

"Breadstix." Blaine stated "you brought us to Breadstix. That's actually a nice thing to do…" he trailed off, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"What I think Blaine means," Kurt said "is what's the catch?" Where's the evil scheme that we know you two have hatched up?"

"Evil scheme? David, do you know anything of an evil scheme?" Wes asked, his face a perfect picture of innocence, meaning Kurt instantly knew something horrible was going to happen.

"I don't believe I know of any evil scheme, Wesley," David replied, his face bearing the same, highly worrying, calm expression.

"I'll tell you what I _do_ know," Wes began.

"This shouldn't take long," Blaine murmured to Kurt.

Wes chose to ignore this interruption and continued "what I _do_ know is that I've got that thing I have to do."

"Oh of course!" David cried "that thing! Isn't it strange that _I've_ got to do that too?"

"What I also know is that I've foolishly dropped my credit card and will be back here with my car at 10 o'clock," Wes continued, as he placed his credit card carefully on the floor in front of him.

"Wow Wes," David said "I sure hope Kurt and Blaine don't use this as an excuse to have a date at Breadstix." They both paused to look at the other two boys meaningfully. "Yes," David continued, slowly and deliberately, "that sure would be a shame."

After David had spoken the final line of the script he and Wes had prepared the night before, he and Wes were jumping into Wes' car and pulling out of the Breadstix parking lot before Kurt or Blaine had a chance to even speak.

They both stood, rooted to the spot and gazing at the space where the car had been, just seconds earlier. After a good minute of stunned silence and attempting to organise his thoughts, Blaine bent down to pick up Wes' credit card and then looped his arm through Kurt's.

"So… Breadstix?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm just going to start with a quick disclaimer – I love languages and especially French, so what Blaine says about it is certainly not my personal view!**

**Secondly, you get major virtual cookies if you spot the **_**Monty Python**_** and **_**Blues Brothers**_** references in this chapter XD**

**What did you guys think? Feel free to let me know :)**


End file.
